This disclosure generally relates to a folding table integrated with a transport mechanism.
Folding tables generally take the form of a horizontal support surface with a plurality of downwardly extending legs or leg assemblies. An advantage of folding tables is that they are movable from an “in-use” condition to a “storage” or “transport” condition, in which condition the legs are collapsible to seat against or near the underside of the horizontal support surface. The support surface may itself be foldable to decrease the size of the table, thereby allowing for improved storage and transport. A number of known folding tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,234 to Miller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,702 to Stanford; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,911 to Rivera, Jr. et al., all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A general aspect or object of the present invention is to provide a folding table with improved transportability.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention, including the various features used in various combinations, will be understood from the following description according to illustrative embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which certain specific features are shown.